xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
What's On Reyn's Mind
What's On Reyn's Mind is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in a small cavern within the Refugee Camp on Bionis' Leg, between Sharla and Reyn at green affinity. Introduction Sharla: Can I tell you something? When I heard you call Juju ‘kid,’ it made me smile. Reyn: It did? I thought you were gonna shout at me or something! Sharla: No. Actually, when you got angry at Juju, it reminded me of Gadolt. That’s why it made me smile. Reyn: Ah, so it’s about Gadolt. Hey, between me and Gadolt, who would win a fight? Gain (+8) Sharla: ''by a whisker.'' Reyn: I knew it! Me all the way, baby! Sharla: Yeah, that thick head of yours could withstand anything! Reyn: Thick head...? Oi! Sharla: What? Did I say something wrong? Reyn: ... Sharla: I was joking, Reyn! Don't be so serious all the time. Reyn: But you said it's only 'cos of my thick head. Sharla: That's one reason! I didn’t say it was the only reason! Reyn: Then what else have I got? Sharla: ''have... dignified qualities.'' Reyn: Dignified qualities? What do you mean by that? Come on, Sharla. Tell it to me straight. Sharla: Umm... how can I put this? You're... like a father figure. Reyn: A father figure? Sharla: Yeah. And I thought maybe you'd be Juju’s father one day. Reyn: Hang on. If I'm Juju’s dad, that'd make Sharla my daughter! And that ain't right at all! Sharla: What, you didn't believe me, did you? Gotcha! Reyn: I... What... No, course not! Haha... Umm... nice one! Sharla: You make me laugh, Reyn. You're so red in the face, I could swear you and Gadolt are related. Reyn: Really? I guess that almost sounds like a compliment. Sharla: I like chatting with you, Reyn. And... I'm glad I met you as well. Reyn: Sure. Me too, Sharla. Net 0 (+4, -4) Sharla: ''by a whisker.'' Reyn: I knew it! Me all the way, baby! Sharla: Yeah, that thick head of yours could withstand anything! Reyn: Thick head...? Oi! Sharla: What? Did I say something wrong? Reyn: ... Sharla: I was joking, Reyn! Don’t be so serious all the time. Reyn: But you said it’s only ‘cos of my thick head. Sharla: That’s one reason! I didn’t say it was the only reason! Reyn: Then what else have I got? Sharla: ''give me a second.'' I know this one... Let me think. There’s that... but no. Hang on... Reyn: OK, very funny. I get it. Sharla: Sorry, Reyn! Why is it you can never think of these things when you need to? Reyn: Sharla? Are you so old you’re losing your memory?! Sharla: Huh? What was that? You say something? Reyn: Oh, don’t worry. It’s nothing. Sharla: I’ll tell you what... If it comes back to me, I’ll let you know. Reyn: But I wanna know now! Sharla: Don’t be such a baby, Reyn! Net 0 (-4, +4) Sharla: ''of course!'' Reyn: Oh, great! That’s really nice of you, Sharla. Sharla: He’s the best shot on Bionis! He’d snipe you before you had time to tie your shoelace. Reyn: Come on, Sharla! In a straight up fight, no one can beat me! Sharla: True. A punch from you would send anyone to A&E for a week! Anyway, who’s going to start a fight with the mighty Reyn? Reyn: Umm... there is someone, kinda... Someone I’ve never won a fight against... Sharla: ''I know!'' A girl beat you up! Reyn: All right, I admit it. It’s Fiora. I don’t stand a chance against her. It’s been years of humiliation. I’d start winning, and she’d cry and run off to Dunban! Sharla: I can guess how that turned out! I used to give Gadolt a what for too, actually. He always gave in. Reyn: Are all guys that soft on girls? Sharla: All you need to know is this. Girls always win, Reyn. Always. But it’s easier when the guy’s as kind as you or Gadolt. Reyn: Me? Kind? I mean... thanks! That’s, uh... the first time anyone’s called me that. You sure? Sharla: Reyn, I’m complimenting you here! Shut up and be grateful! Reyn: G-got it. Umm... This feels like a fight with Fiora. Let’s quit while we’re ahead. Sharla: I’ll take that as a good sign, Reyn. Reyn: You better! ‘Cos we’ll probably have a few more like this. Loss (-8) Sharla: ''of course!'' Reyn: Oh, great! That’s really nice of you, Sharla. Sharla: He’s the best shot on Bionis! He’d snipe you before you had time to tie your shoelace. Reyn: Come on, Sharla! In a straight up fight, no one can beat me! Sharla: True. A punch from you would send anyone to A&E for a week! Anyway, who’s going to start a fight with the mighty Reyn? Reyn: Umm… there is someone, kinda... Someone I’ve never won a fight against... Sharla: ''don’t mean [[Shulk]?]'' Reyn: Umm... not Shulk. Shulk would never take me on. Sharla: You’re probably right. He’s too puny to beat you. Reyn: There was this one time, though. We got into a scuffle. He ain’t got my size or build, but his jab is quick and powerful. Sharla: I see. Sounds like a good tactic for Shulk. A clever fighter always uses his head to defeat an opponent. Reyn: Hey! I can use my head in a fight! Just not always my brain... Sharla: You might not be the quickest thinker, but you act decisively. Reyn: Right? I’m no sharp-shooter, like Gadolt, but I’ve got my own style. You can look to me when you’re in a jam, Sharla. I’ll be there. Sharla: I know you will. I won’t forget. Category:Bionis' Leg Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts